Electrical devices, such as sensors, are commonplace in a manufacturing environment. For example, a proximity sensor may be used in a variety of applications, such as, for example, a feedback control system to monitor the position of an actuated element in an automated process. A proximity sensor may also ensure that a potentially dangerous machine only operates when the user's hands are on the proximity sensors thereby guarding against the user being within a potentially dangerous area when the potentially dangerous machine is operating.
Some electrical devices include display panels to indicate a status of the electrical device. For example, a display panel may display text, such as “ON,” when the corresponding electrical device is powered on.